


Monstrosity

by StarCrysis



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrysis/pseuds/StarCrysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I found my first smut fanfiction I wrote when I was 13. This is a comedy fic(even though I wrote it seriously when I was 13) and it contains yaoi lemons and incest.Tom and Bill Kaulitz go to counseling, and the doctor suggests a different kind of treatment.I'm not posting this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrosity

**Author's Note: No, this isn't a troll, yes I actually wrote this when I was 13. However, it was written on lined paper in a bit of a scrawl, so I can tell that there was no editing done to it. There's another fanfiction I wrote in the same year(about Tokio Hotel) that was actually quite amazing, and it's on my page. I grabbed it off of the Tokio Hotel forums I used to write on(Username:Drop0ut) and it barely needed any editing, despite being written 5 years ago. So, despite this awful thing you're about to read, I really wasn't a bad writer way back when ^_^ Also, I'm typing this exactly how it's written on paper, spelling and punctuation mistakes included, for added comedy xD Don't worry, I'll keep you company whilst you subject yourself to this xD**

 

**Chapter 1= Hatred**

“We have to go onstage, Tom” Bill said to me. “You can't hate me forever”

“That's debateable” I said, getting up and following Tokio Hotel backstage. I was so pissed at Bill. I sometimes hated being in a band with my twin brother. But I had to deal with him.

Great. It was time for In Die Nacht. I wonder if Bill was going to sing it to me like usual. Nope. He sand it to the audience, making one girl faint. I didn't blame her though. Bill was damn near perfect, for a girl... or a guy.

“Great show, guys” one guy backstage said. Bill and I nodded thankfully, and met up with Georg and Gustav.

“Hopefully the press didn't realize the tension between you two” Georg said, rolling his eyes.

“Why?” I asked him.

“I could see the headlines now” Gustav cut in. “Kaulitz twins in hatred, Tokio Hotel breaking up.”

“What, are we supposed to do?” Bill said. “It's Tom's fault.”

“Bullshit!” I yelled. “Your the one who decided to fucking say something about it!”

“Stop!” Goerg yelled. Bill and I both rolled our eyes.

“You need counseling” Gustav said.

“Was?!” Bill yelled. “ Nein!”

“Ja..” Georg said. “We are putting off the tour until you two can work things out”

“Fine” Bill said rolling his eyes. I shrugged and rolled my eyes as well

**Author's Note: What the fuck is with all the eye rolling? And all that random German is so unnatural. Can I just point out how painfully horrible this is?**

**Also, Nein= No Ja=Yes Danke=Thank you Bitte=You're welcome Was=What**

 

**Chapter 2- Suggestions**

“Tom and Bill Kaulitz?” the doctor called us in. I rolled my eyes and got up. Bill did the same and followed me into the office. The doctor, Mr. Moss closed the door behind us.

“So why are you here?” Mr. M asked as as we took our seat opposite of each other.

“We are on tour...” Bill started.

“And I hate him.” I rudely cut in. Bill glared at me.

“And you are... brothers?” Mr. M said, checking his notes.

“I'm older” I added. Mr. M nodded.

“Well, being together your whole life can cause some tension.” Mr. M said. “What did your parents do to keep you together while you would be feuding?”

“We would have to take a bath together.” Bill said.

“Try that.” Mr. M suggested.

“Was?!” Bill and I said in unison.

“Look, if you want to get over this thing, you have to at least try it” the doctor said. “Two days next week... then come see me.”

“Fine...” I said. I would have protested more, but something was stopping me.

“So, try it and come see me in a week” Mr. M said. Both Bill and I nodded.

“Danke” Bill said, opening the door to leave.

“Your welcome” Mr. M. said and closed the door as we left.

**Author's Note: Okay, I can't with the fucking eye rolling just stop. And how does the American doctor understand their German? Danke is well known, but “Was” means what, and I'm sure only people who go out of their way know that. Also, that was a chapter? WHO FORCES THEIR TWINS TO TAKE A BATH TOGETHER?! HOW IS THAT NOT CREEPY TO THE DOCTOR NOW THAT THEY'RE IN THEIR 20'S?! WHY?!**

 

**Chapter 3- Realization**

“The water is heating up” Bill said, not paying attention to the fact he was right in front of me. Both of us walked in the bathroom. We closed and locked the door. Bill pulled his shirt over his head revealing his star tattoo. I pulled off my oversized shirt as well. I saw Bill struggling with his belt.

 

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm only supposed to say something in-between chapters, but GOD this is awful. Like, I just can't. I literally saw the last line of the paragraph and entered done-land. That was so cliché I could cry. Alright, sorry, continuing now.**

 

“Need help?” I asked him. I didn't know why I cared.... I just didn't. ((?????))

“Ja, bitte” Bill said, looking as confused as I was. I dropped to my knees, and fumbled with Bill's belt. It finally came undone. I had an urge to pull Bill's pants and boxers off, but I fought it.

I pulled my pants and boxers off. Bill did the same. I never noticed how big he was until then. I wondered how big he would be erect...

“It filled.” Bill said, turning the water off. “Get in” I complied with this request, dipping my feet down, and sitting myself in the heated water. Bill got in as well.

“This is really akward” I said. Bill nodded. I arched back and dipped my head in the soothing water. Bill did the same, smoothing out his dreads. I sat up.

“You are very flexible” Bill said, with a laugh. I could feel myself blush as I laughed nervously. What was wrong with me?

I looked down at Bill's cock. It was just about beautiful. I could feel my mouth water. I then looked at his mouth. He was playing with his tongue ring. Oh how I wanted to whisk around that bar with my tongue. Or how I want those lips right around my cock.

“I'm tired” I said, quickly getting dressed, facing away from Bill.

“Okay” Bill said getting up and draining the water. “Hey!”

I turned around quickly, hiding my erection. Bill was still naked. “Good night kiss?” he asked me, pulling his boxers on. “For old times sake?” I quickly pulled him into a passionate, lip bruising kiss. I broke the kiss. Bill walked towards the door. “Coming?” he said.

“Almost” I said to myself.

**Author's Note: I think I'm actually starting to deteriorate. Like, I just want to be off of this plane of existence. Just kill me. Despite the fact that those last couple lines were made out of pure gold, that was scarring. I've literally been exclaiming out loud every time I see an idiotic line. Which is pretty much every line. WHAT IS WITH THIS WEIRD UNNATURAL BEHAVIOR? WHAT IS WITH EVEYONE ACTING COMPLETELY NORMAL? HOW DID IT EVEN GET TO THIS?**

 

**Chapter 4- second day**

After yesterday, Bill and I were a bit in higher spirits. But today was for our second bath together. After last night's incident, I was kinda scared to trust myself.

“Can you pass the spray conditioner?” Bill asked me after dunking his dreads. He sprayed it in. He then looked at me.

“was?” I demanded. Bill looked deep in thought. Then, he closed his eyes, leaned over, and kissed me. He was on top of me, and his tongue plunged in my mouth. I immediately became erect. Bill broke the kiss.

“You've wanted this for a long time.” he said.”I will give myself to you now” He then nibbled on my earlobe. I moaned slightly. He started grinding our erect cocks together. Me breathing became heaving.

Bill lowered his head to my cock. He whipped the tip of his tongue around my slit, then wrapped it around the head. The water seemed to get hotter as I moaned. Bill started deepthroating me, and I started to scream in pleasure. I pulled on his dreadlocks.

“Bill... nein... halt” I managed to get out. He refused to stop. “I'm gonna cum!” I yelled. Bill brought my cock out of his mouth, grabbed my cornrose, and forced my head to his cock. It was beautiful. I immediately started deepthroating it. His breathing became short and steady.

“Tom... now... I'm” Bill started, but I had already made sure I let his cock go. I then bent Bill over the tub and proceeded to stretch his hole out. I inserted one finger.

“Ungh” Bill moaned. I inserted another finger , and scissored my fingers around to stretch it out. Bill's squeals of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure. Then a scream came out.

“My gott Tom! Right there! Harder!” I found Bills spot. I pushed against it over and over again. Untill I felt like I needed some pleasure. I took my fingers out and positioned my erect penis outside of Bills hole. I plunged into him. He screamed.

“Harder!” I did just that. We both started moaning. I eventually found his spot again, and thrusted against it over and over until Bill was screaming in pleasure. I grabbed his cock and started pumping up and down. Bill orgasmic screams got louder and louder.

“I'm... almost done” Bill choked out.

“I'm gonna cum! I screamed and came hard in Bill. He did the same in my hand.

**Author’s Note: This is awful. I want to stop but I've gotten so far. Between everything happening quickly and non-descriptively, random German words, and just horrible writing in general, I'm slowly losing my sanity. This is the end, guys. My health has dwindled down. This fucking fanfiction is bad for your health and it should be put onto a god forsaken island with nothing but a pistol with one bullet. No rum for this fanfiction. The island was checked. Actually I've just been cracking up this whole time, but you get my gist xD**

 

**Chapter 5- Love ((Yeah fucking right, give me a break))**

So after your bath's, what seems to be your relationship?” Mr. M asked Bill and I.

“I love my little brother” I said with a smile, glancing over at Bill.

“Yeah, I think we're going to do this more often.” he said. The doctor nodded.

“Well I hope I don't have to see you two again” Mr. M said, getting up and holding the door open. Bill and I nodded and walked towards the door.

“Danke” Bill said, walking out. I followed him.

“Your welcome” Mr. M said, closing the door behind us.

When Bill and I got home(hand in hand) we went to our bedroom. We were very much tired. We both laid down on our bed. I immediately rested my head on his naked torso.

“Tom...” he said. I looked up at him. “Ich liebe dich” I immediately got up and kissed him. Kissed him over and over again and never wanted to stop kissing. Untill I felt something poke me. Bill's long nails dug into my back as I fumbled with his belt, still kissing him. I pulled his pants and boxers off and immediately started sucking him.

Bill's POV

Oh gott. Oh gott. Again. Tom was sucking me again. He was so good at it. Just a couple sucks more and...

“Ungh!” Two fingers entered my hole. Eventually they found their way to my prostate. I couldn't help it. I moaned very loudly... and then I came. I flt Tom swallow. But he didn't stop. He sucked me and sucked me.

“Tom...” I moaned. I wanted it again. He got behind me and plunged his cock and started jerking me off. Oh yes. I'm going to...

**Author's Note: PLEASE MAKE THIS SOTP I WANTED TO STOP I HAD TO CALL MY FRIEND FOR MORAL SUPPORT STAHP**

 

**Chapter 6**

I stared at Bill. He was so beautiful. The he finally woke up.

“tom...” he said. I smiled.

“Hey baby” I said. Bill smiled and kissed me. Our fingers interlocked as kissing became making out.

 

**Author's Note: im dead**

 


End file.
